Prefects
by TheFanboyWithTheYaoiAndFandoms
Summary: AU NO BWL OR DARK LORD,INCEST harry and his sister are in their 5th year at Hogwarts, they make a wager, but what will that lead to. LEMONS. All characters apart from oc belong to J.K. Goddess. Probably oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and his sister Jade are gryffindor prefects. Their mom is the potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and their dad is the defender against the dark arts(DADA) professor. They have a dorm to themselves being prefects, there are 9 in total, one for each Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw house pupils and on for each houses 2 prefects and one for head boy and girl.

Harry and Jade potter were doing their homework of which an excelling standard was expected as they were prefects and had 2 professors as parents, hence Jade's skill at potions and Harry's at DADA . They had a rivalry at all times being brother and sister but what were siblings without being the others competition, always challenging each other to see who is better. It had been growing stronger for the last 5 years at Hogwarts. They had a close relationship and a few arguments but they never left each other's side.

"Harry?" Jade inquired.  
"Hmm" Harry murmured  
"Do you love me?"  
"Of Course now shut up you know it annoys me when you ask that"  
"I love you"  
"Good" Harry said getting suspicious now.  
"'Cause you're an amazing brother will you help with dad's homework, please?"  
Harry grinned looking up from the homework she asked about." Creeping eh, well how 'bout, I don't have to help you enough just because your 10 months younger." He liked teasing her.  
"But I LOVE you"  
"So" smirking more now  
She started to prod him. Making him squirm, teasing him about Hermione and Luna and just about every girl he spent time with saying things like "Looney wants a snog" or "Cho wants your golden snitch"  
He snapped "shut up, just because you have no friends, that don't mean you can take the piss out of me!"  
She stopped and tears swam in her eyes, she only had a few friends and it was a soft a spot for her.  
"Jade I'm sorry, but you don't have to be so annoying and bug me." He said calmer than a moment ago."really I-"  
"Don't, just don't."she sobbed and ran up the stairwell to her room.  
Harry was ashamed of himself, just because that prick Malfoy and bitch Pansy Parkinson had teased him about his family at Hogwarts is was no reason to have a go at Jade."arrangez" he waved his wand at Jades stuff. The arranged and collected together. He picked them up and climbed the stairwell and knocked on her door once.

"F-fuck off y-you prick".

He sighed on entered, putting her stuff on her dresser and sitting on her bed where she was laying, she just rolled so she faced away from him." Look Jade I really am sorry" he said laying down next to her. " I just had a shite day and I know it's not your fault, and that you took the brunt of what I felt so I just came to say I'm sorry. And hope you can forgive me" he finished sincerely. After 10 seconds he made to stand up, but she pulled him back down and hugged him saying "Of course I forgive you. Pansy and Malfoy again, I got it too."  
Harry stunned looked at her and kissed her forehead "Thanks"  
She muttered something  
"What was that?"  
"I said I bet I can please a boy better that you can a girl."she smiled in challenging way.  
"No you can't, never"  
"Bet I can"  
"If I win then you have to go up to Dumbledore and kiss him dead on the lips with tongue in the great hall at breakfast, I can practically hear the rumours now Jade" he said teasingly. She blanched at the thought of kissing the headmaster.  
"But if I win then you have to kiss with tongue, professor Mcgonagall in the great hall at breakfast" he blanched at the thought of tonguing the deputy head and transfiguration professor.

After a minute they looked at each other and in unison said "DEAL!"  
Harry voiced a question "erm, how will we know who is better."  
"I don't know we can plan over the holidays mom and dad are going to be at the ministry the day after tomorrow, seeing as though we are going home for the Christmas break we can plan then."  
"Ok" and he stood up saying "night Jade, sweet dreams"  
"You too"  
And he left and changed Into his pyjamas and got in bed. He slept wonderfully his dreams were filled with his sister naked and half-naked, her D sized breasts, her cute shaved pussy and her beautifully shaped ass. He knew he shouldn't think of his sister that way but he still did, at least he could blame it on teenage hormones.

She slept wonderfully, her brother naked sneaking into her dreams, his broad shoulders, big muscles, long thick cock and firm ass. She knew she shouldn't think of her brother like that but she did and could blame it on teenage hormones.

"I shouldn't but I love Jade more than my sister" harry muttered sleepily in bed before he got up.

"I shouldn't but I love Harry more than my brother" she muttered sleepily before she got up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the ride on the Hogwarts express in the same carriage as Jade, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and hermione they could finally stretch as they walked on to the platform to wait for their parents Lilly and James. "God, Jade looks like mom" Harry thought. "God, Harry looks like dad." As their parents walked off the train Harry and Jade grabbed their bags and prepared to apparate with their parents, as soon as they all linked arms they apparated home. It was a detached muggle house but with a ton of magical protection. Also it had an eternal summer charm and a pool, snow fights were for the street only. So after un packing and having a family day." Tomorrow your dad and I will be at the ministry from 5am to 9pm, sorry loves but you'll have to not kill each other do that time" said Lily smirking.  
"But if anything happens send a patronus message, Harry" said James serious for once  
"Why not me?" whined jade  
"'Cause you can't cast one Jade" answered Harry exasperated. The clock chimed half nine.  
"Bed and rest, no arguments" said Lily  
They did as they were told. And dreamt of each other. The next day they sat on the edge of the pool on sun loungers harry wanting to get a tan before getting in.  
"Harry can you help me please?" Asked his sister.  
"Sure with what" replied Harry.  
"With the sun lotion" she gestured to the bottle "I can't get it on my back".  
"Ok sis".  
She laid down and he started to run the lotion in but at that angle it didn't work so he straddled her legs and started to hum and massage it into her back. Another squirt of the lotion caused her to moan sexily, snapping him out of his blank mind, he realised he was at half-mast and was rocking near his sisters hot ass, and stopped he tried to make is go soft to no avail.  
"Undo the strap if it makes it easier"  
He did so to make it seem normal, he finished off and she tied her bikini top up and sat up. Harry had quickly laid down and made sure his tent wasn't visible.  
"Going in" she asked  
He nodded, Stood up and asked "you?"  
"Yeah" and stood up. But harry dashed the few feet between them and picked her up and threw her in and dived in after her.  
She popped up spluttering. "You just wait"  
They splashed each other and soon looking at his little sister's big tits he was completely hard. She backed him into a corner and said "payback". She pushed him against the corner and looked him dead in the eye and kissed him like a lover would, passionate and desperate. After a few seconds of kissing back Harry's brain kicked in and he drew away saying in a slightly higher voice "Eww, I'm your brother"  
"Yes, and I've seen how you look at me"  
"I don't think of you like that you don't affect me that way."  
She undid her bikini top and threw it in the direction of the loungers "so this doesn't affect you." She said squeezing her D cup boobs and lent into him.  
"N-no." He said in a higher voice  
"What about this" and pulled off her bottom.  
He just stood there staring at the rippling image of her pussy through the water. So she reached out and grabbed his cock in her soft hand and came in close whispering in his ear saying "That's very hard to say I'm not affecting you." She began to stroke making him whimper. "We can sort out that bet now, we have every thing we need here."  
She started to pump him harder. "You like that, huh? You want me to go faster?".  
"Fffuck yes!" He looked at his sister and stroked her long waist length red hair and smashed his face into hers and passionately kissed her after a minute the broke the kiss of gasping for air. She rest her forehead on his making a red curtain and stopped her stroking and said sit in the edge and he jumped up and obeyed she flung his shorts with her bikini. "Tell me you want me to suck your big dick and deep-throat it"  
"Jade, suck my dick and deep-throat it?"  
And with no pause she started to kiss his head and soon precum was beading there she licked it off and moaned in pleasure at the taste and began to take it all in her mouth and deep-throated him until he gasped "f-fuck... Jade... I'm gunna..." She took his full 8.5" and he came not wasting a drop as she swallowed.  
"Fuck jade that was hot, but your my sister."  
"That's why it won't have any emotions in the sex just physical."  
He scooped her out of the water and placed her on a lounger and played with her boobs and started to caress her body reaching her pussy by kissing a line down her stomach, he put a finger in and she moaned her puffed up lips sucking on it as if it were a penis. He started to lick her and put another finger all the while she moaned moving it up and down and turning it and pushing and pulling. He pushed his tongue in and out a few times and licked up and down focusing on a little spot until Eventually she gasped her loudest and screamed "yes, yes, don't you fuckin' dare stop, ffffuuuuuuck yes I'm gunna cum!" And she did her juices flowed and were all over Harry's hand and he licked it all up,he kept on going until she pulled his hand away muttering "too sensitive"

Harry had his erection back and picked her up and took her to her room and he laid her down legs spread out on her stomach her eyelids still fluttering and he slapped her asscheek getting a moan in response, he lent down and whispered "who is a little slut that wants to fuck her older brother?".  
"Me." She whispered back. And again he slapped her ass and so it went for at least ten minutes and then he spread her cheeks and gentle caressed kneaded and bit down on them listening to her moans tell him what to do and with out warning he licked he anus, she gasped in pain and after a bit of panting in pleasure but immediately said "H-harry that's dirty" paying no heed to the warning as it tasted quite nice he licked and licked and put a finger in and soon she was screaming in pain and pleasure "Put it in my ass Harry!" He obeyed and it felt better than her mouth as it was so tight and she screamed louder in more pain but pleasure cancelled most of it out "yes yes yes, god it hurts but don't stop I'm gunna cum!" As she did so her orgasm rippled her anus causing harry to cum too, her screams met a new pitch as the cum burnt her ass inside but only for a few seconds.

Then they made out as too lovers could only dream of doing, when they finished he took place at her entrance, he thrust once deep into her breaking the hymen and she screamed in pain so Harry didn't move until Jade instructed him to do so. He felt her wet walls clamping onto him and sucking him. He moved in circular motions in and out and watched her big tits jiggle and he started to suck on one. She moaned the faster he got and so did harry until she screamed incoherently and came on his cock and he came into her. "Ahh." He moaned then "Shit!"  
"What?!"  
"I came"  
"So?" She asked perplexed  
"I could get you pregnant"  
"Good thing I took a contraceptive potion"  
"thank god"  
"See I'm smart"  
He chuckled and said "Jade will you be my girlfriend, sister and my best friend because I love you so much?"  
"Yeah babe.  
The clock chimed half 8. They glanced at it and whirred into action cleaning charms and tidying up and not a moment too soon the sat down cuddled up and turned on the TV. CRACK. mom and dad apperated into the living room.  
"Look James, they're both alive see"  
Dad just laughed  
Mom said "kids the ministry needs us to go away for a bit so we need you to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, go pack up your taking the knight bus tomorrow morning."  
Harry and Jades mouth opened in shock, and they were so stunned that they didn't move until their parents had packed for them "but why, we always spend the holidays together?" Harry asked  
"You can spend it with your friends because we have to do secret stuff for the ministry abroad. No give, no arguments. Understood?"  
They nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived in Hogsmeade at around 10 the next morning and had unpacked and found Ron and Hermione in the library and explained they were staying for the holidays. Jade and hermione stayed and read but Harry and Ron practiced for Quidditch, seeing as though he was the captain. All before 11:30. At lunch harry asked hermione for a private word later and she agreed suspiciously. Jade turned to harry and said "The bet."  
Shit "what now?" He asked horrified  
"Yes there are less people and we drew, we both came 3 times." She whispered.

The walk up to the teachers table took ages, Ron and hermione looked bemused. Jade looked anxious and harry put a comforting arm round her shoulder. The walked around the table to professors Mcgonagall and Dumbledore and harry said "professors," they stood and turned to him "please don't expel us, tell our parents and accept we are truly sorry and that this cannot be avoided." They looked puzzled. Both were facing the correct teacher and in unison leaned forwards and kissed the teachers forcing their tongues in and after half a minute backed off and wiped their mouths In disgust. Dumbledore smiled and sat down but Mcgonagall pursed her lips thiner that thought possible and spoke deadly quiet "what do you think you are doing? How dare you do that in the great hall at lunch 15 points from Gryffindor, each."  
"Sorry professors but we agreed to a little wager, this is what we had to do, as we drew." Harry spoke calmly as is he had only cast a summoning charm.  
"A bet." Jade answered calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrote this a little early cos I think this will be all on the story but one will be posted soon, it is being helped along by the author paladeus.

Here's the story

In the library while Ron practiced and Jade did homework in the dorm. "Hermione, your a girl right?"

"Are you kidding"

"Ok, well I'm kinda havi-"

"Girl trouble"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You were fidgeting and wanted to talk to a girl"

"Ok, so I have a girlfriend and I really love her but I..."

"Don't think anyone would approve?"

"Yes"

"I had this conversation with Jade and I'll say the same, I'll be by your side no matter what." And she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Who is she, harry?".

"Erm, no one"

"Harry?" In a tone that clearly said I can give you pain.

He murmured "Jade".

"Who I didn't hear that?"

"Jade"

"You're joking? Please tell me your joking."

"No"

"How far, harry?"

"Sex"

She gasped "harry"

"I love her"

"Of course you do, she's your sister"

"I love her more than that"

"How could you, incest harry?"

"See how people take it, you completely changed direction "I'll be by your side no matter what" now what's happened."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, just you can't tell anyone not even Ron, please"

She hesitated "ok"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

He hugged her and thanked her. He went to find Jade and tell her they could trust hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He snuck up an Jade and wrapped his arms around we and whispered "hey Felix" she earned that name when she successfully brewed Felix felicis or liquid luck.

She rolled her eyes and replied "hey you" and ground her ass into her boyfriend's crotch.

He gasped until she stopped and said sheepishly "Hermionie knows about us"

"You better be joking"

"No but she isn't going to tell anyone"

"She still knows"

"So she's our best friend"

"Fine but you owe me"

"I owe you what, sex?"

"Yes"

"Look whose a dirty slutty witch" and he leaned in and kissed her loving.

"Me, but for now i'll just have a little secret make out session in the 4th floor broom closet with my boyfriend." Se grabbed his hand and dragged him through the tapestry of a troll eating a tree, and it took them to the very place they needed to be, right outside the closet. She opened the door and pushed him in and grabbed his robe and smashed her lips into his and ran her tongue along his bottom lip desperate for entrance, and he gave her entrance their lips battling for dominance. Their hands wandered each others bodies Harry's moved one to her breast gently squeezing, earning him a moan from deep in Jades throat; the other to her crotch easing his hand into her tiny red g-string, he started to rub her and he put his fingers in and rub that little nub, dean has told him it was called the nub scrub he did rub it up and down. Whilst doing this Jade ran her hand into Harry's boxers and proceeded to wank him. After what could have been an hour or a minute the door to the closet slammed into the wall and they were treated to a sight to behold, they both jumped apart and rearranged themselves looking embarrassed. Professor Mcgonagall pursed her lips so thin it looked like they weren't there. She spoke calmly but in a voice that clearly conveyed danger "what in gods name do you think you are doing?"

"Well professor it's called making out." Jade said.

"Twenty points from gryffindor for cheek, now explain why you were "making out" please."

"Well, professor, Jade and I are what you might call a couple" he held up a hand to silence her as she was about to interrupt, "we are together despite people's thoughts and I know for a fact that wizard families have quite a lot of incest. But I don't think that in this instance that you can actually punish us as what you have done at our age such as; making out in closets, sex in the dungeons, foreplay in the dorms and even oral in the bathrooms and that's not counting all your bisexual encounters. So I ask one thing."

"What is that?" Mcgonagall asks blushing madly.

"You keep this a secret, no telling teachers, students or anyone else, and because it could reveal us before we are ready no punishments for it, swear to it until I expressly say otherwise"

She sighed and spoke "upon my magic I agree to your terms until you expressly say otherwise" and a berm of light flew from her to harry.

"Thanks harry" jade muttered and kissed him on the cheek chastely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later in the gryffindor prefects dorm jade finished her homework and sat on Harry's lap. "We got interrupted,didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to give me what you owe me?"

"Like nothing else, Babe." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well come on then." And she started pulling off his T-shirt and he pulling of her tank top. As soon as each top was removed harry pushed his lips so hard against hers it was sure to bruise.

The portrait hole bust open revealing hermionie, ready wand, curse on lips, she paused, they looked good together and the way he was gently kissing her was nice despite the first seconds being rough, maybe it was passion.

When they pulled apart jade looked hermione and blushed "hey 'mione"

"Hi jade, harry" in an equal blush. "Not interrupting am I?"

"No, no we were just talking. But please stay"

"Talking right that's why you had your tongue in her mouth then?"

"Parseltongue, hermione"

"Oh" she said in a small voice.

"Joking"

She sighed then slapped his arm playfully "you prat, harry."


End file.
